


Contracted To Kill

by Robin1103



Series: A tale of spilt blood and family (sanders sides serial killer au) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Fights, Gangs, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin1103/pseuds/Robin1103
Summary: They're made to kill.





	Contracted To Kill

It’s not unusual for them to be approached by people. They’re used to the steady stream of Roman’s flings or the odd gang member recognizing them and looking for a fight. But.. never had they had an approach quite like this.   
\--  
A knife thuds into the wood inches from Logan’s face and he has to fight back a curse, the knife could have hit him.. he could’ve been injured and heaven knows he has enough enemies that he doesn’t believe he’s safe for one second. So to know he’s not? That’s a shock to his system. 

He regains his composure and pulls the knife out of the wood before looking around to see if he could spot the one who.. discarded it. He spends ten minutes on high alert before looking back down at the knife in his hand.. the person is gone; whoever they were. 

He turns the weapon in his hand as the others watch him, none of them have spoken yet.. all are tense and somehow Logan can feel that this was not an attack.. 

The knife isn’t special. Strangely ordinary though he guesses that’s the point. The person didn’t want to be spotted so why would they leave an identifiable mark? Upon closer inspection he can see what looks like numbers etched into the wooden handle. Logan sighs, tips his head forward and thinks. This was certainly not an attack..   
\--  
They don’t speak. Not then. Nor do they speak on the way to the shitty motel they were staying at. They don’t speak until they’re behind the ugly green door of their motel room. 

It’s Virgil who breaks the long held silence

“Are we not going to talk about how weird that was?” He asks, arms folded and brow furrowed. 

“We’ve seen weirder, Verge” Patton says, though he too looks troubled. And a small part of Logan wants to discard the knife in favor of Patton but he won’t.   
That’s not who they are anymore.

Instead of holding his boyfriend he grips the knife tighter as Roman speaks up, “Why’d you bring the knife back? The best thing to do is leave it somewhere and forget about it” 

Logan shakes his head “it’s not that simple. There are numbers carved into the handle”

Roman rolls his eyes “so? Numbers don’t mean much on their own Logan.”

Virgil sighs quietly and shrugs off his coat, far too used to the bickering to care much.

Logan snaps “But it’s not just the numbers is it?! It’s numbers on a knife that was thrown at us by someone we don’t know. That’s dangerous Roman.” 

Roman glares at Logan, fists balled by his side “Don’t give me another fucking lecture. You’re making it more complicated than it has to be, just to prove you’re smart. All right we get it, you’re a brainiac ,now shut the fuck up” 

Logan’s grip tightens on the knife as he steps forward, closer to roman. “Watch your mouth.” 

Roman grins at him, his too sharp teeth seeming to sparkle in the light that illuminates their room. “Or what? You’re gonna spew facts at me?” 

Logan steps forward. once, twice, three times until he’s so close to Roman he can feel the breath of the other man ghosting over his face.   
And very quietly, with eyes full of rage, he whispers, “I’ll kill you if you continue. Don’t think I won’t”

Roman lets out a giggled breath, before shoving Logan away from him. He laughs, watching Logan stumble and snarl. There’s nothing but heavy breathing and tense twitches of fingers before they’re moving. 

Moving Together they stalk towards each other. Anger in their bodies and violent intentions in their mind, there’s grunts and hisses as they collide. Two sets of elbows and hands lashing out in a flurry of movement, they’re angry and this is not stopping easily.. 

Logan gets hit in the ribs and doubles over, coughing while heaving in breaths. the knife clatters to the floor. And then he lets loose. He’s moving again, anger guiding his movement. He punches Roman square in the face, feeling blood cover his hand. He ignores the outcry and advances. Logan forces Roman back against a mapped wall, facing him with twitching fingers and wheezing breaths. 

Roman moans in pain, one hand at his bleeding nose as Logan moves again and pins him in place. A snarl comes free from Logan’s throat “Continue. You’ll die. I promise you” and there’s nothing but anger in his voice, no room for reason or logic.. Logan is angry and Roman is trapped. 

Roman gurgles and lets his head thud back against the wall, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth. He makes no attempt at moving as Logan brings a knee up into his stomach, before letting Roman crumple to the floor. Logan steps away. 

Like Logan said.. he’s not the kind person he was anymore. Not the one who would let Roman go without hurting him. Nor is he the person who would’ve held Patton instead of clutching a knife.

A wet chuckle sounds as Roman uses the wall to pull himself his feet, blood is steadily streaming from his nose. It’s staining his T-shirt and idly Logan notes how hard it will be to dispose of that unseen. 

“What now genius?” Roman mutters while pulling his hands away from the wall. He leaves bloody hand prints in their wake. 

“Now, you get cleaned up. We can’t go in public with you like that” Logan stoops and picks up the knife off of the floor. He casts a glance at the other two in the room.. a pang of guilt strikes him as he sees that Virgil is shaking slightly.

Roman grunts, swallowing his comments, he does have a bloody nose that he needs to take care of. He moves to the bathroom and soon they hear the shower starting.

Logan sits on his bed, the knife still in hand and his lip between his teeth. The guilt won’t go.. even after minutes of almost silence, only filled by the noise of the shower. He forces calm into his voice as he addresses the others “I apologize. That was a little.. brash of me” he holds back a snort, understatement much he thinks to himself.

Patton surprisingly enough stays quiet, his hand on Virgil’s arm as he looks at Logan with thoughtful eyes. Logan half hopes Patton will drag him outside and demand a talk. They hadn’t talked properly for so long.. 

Virgil smiles weakly ”it’s fine Logan.” It does nothing to reassure Logan and no one really expected it to.. they’d grown used to false words.

Logan sighs.. but lets it go. Now is not the time. He looks at the mapped, now bloody, wall and clicks his tongue; he needs to clean that before they leave. 

He stands up, discards the knife in his bed and grabs his backpack, silently thanking Virgil’s foresight to buy cleaning supplies. Moving up to the wall he cleans, eyes sliding over the maps that cover it. Heaven knows why someone chose to decorate the room this way, it wasn’t appealing in the slightest.. but that could be said for most of the motels they stopped at.

He pauses as he sees a grid reference. The numbers half covered by blood.. and his mind whirls, the handle of the knife flashing in his memory.. and oh.. of course, the numbers on the handle are a grid reference. Six figures.. that point to a location on a map. 

The question now is: where is that location?

He finishes scrubbing the wall clean, ignoring the impulse to grab the others and leave, haste wouldn’t do any good right now. 

Logan turns and shoves the cleaning supplies, along with the knife, in his bag, before addressing Patton. “We need to go somewhere. The knife handle has numbers on it. They point to a location on a map.” He explains.

“Right.. do you know where we need to go?” Patton looks thoughtful again. And Logan feels relief rush through him now his lover’s attention isn’t on him.. They need to talk and he knows it but it’s never the time, especially not now.

Logan hums “Not yet. We need to access the public records. They’ll have a map of this place and using it we can find the location of this grid reference.” He’s happy to explain, this is his comfort zone.. knowledge not relationships. 

Virgil frowns “Anything could be there, Logan. Why are you so eager to go?” His point is valid and Logan has to stop himself from smiling.. at least Virgil was the same, pointing out problems was his specialty. Everything else around them seemed to be changing.

Logan nods at Virgil “You’re right.. anything could be there but aren’t you curious? And we will be well prepared for anything.” 

Virgil shakes his head, sitting up more “No, I’m not curious.. I’m worried but if you say we will be prepared then I trust you..” 

Logan nods again “Then we will go?” He looks towards Patton who nods and stands up. 

They would go. 

\--  
And they do, they head to the library, where the records stay in storage, and dig out a map of Chicago. Logan finds the rough area of their location and takes a picture of it on his phone, ignoring the urges from roman to rip out the section of the map needed. 

The grid reference leads them to a warehouse that’s an hour away from the records building. Logan assumes it’s rented but it looks abandoned. They’re near N central ave and Logan wonders why a knife throwing stranger would lead them here of all places. He shrugs off the doubt for now and focuses on the others.

They are a mix of nerves, boredom and curiousness. All of which was manageable. If only Roman would shut up about this being a waste of their time. Eventually Patton gets tired of him and snaps at him to shut up.. Roman does, not that Logan blames him. Patton could be intimating.

“What’s the plan, Logan?” Patton asks, breaking the terse silence. Somehow it’s comforting to know that Patton still trusts him enough to plan. 

“We go in, find whatever or whoever is in there and we get answers.” He answers, trying to prepare himself.

"Roman, go check for alternate entrances while we get prepared” For once Roman listens. He grabs a knife and goes. They work in silence, too used to this routine to bother asking each other pesky questions. Logan has his gun and knives as do the others. Logan’s not stupid enough to wield only knives, even if they’re his favorite weapon.

It’s ten minutes until Roman comes back. “Two entrances, the main and the side one. The side one is rusty looking though.” He reports. Logan nods, two entrances is better than he thought. “Alright, we go in soon.“ 

Virgil shakes his head “No. You need to make sure the side door is accessible to us. What if things go wrong, Logan?” Logan ignores Roman’s sigh.. Virgil has a valid point but could they spend more time than they need to dawdling here?

“No. You’re worrying too much. I promise that It’ll be fine Virgil.” Patton speaks up and places a hand on Virgil’s shoulder before addressing Logan and Roman “We go in and then we get out. Simple” Logan ignores the way his heart pangs at the casual touches between Patton and Virgil.. he’s being irrational and he knows it. 

Roman and Logan nod in response, that’s not hard for them to do. 

After a few more minutes of checking their gear for a second time, they all head inside being slow and careful. Haste wouldn’t do.

Like Patton said.. it’ll be fine. Right?   
\--  
They’re cautious going into the warehouse, slow measured steps with minimum noise. They’re not perfect and that annoys Logan but.. it’ll have to do. 

Roman’s in front, Virgil behind Roman then Patton and he. It makes sense, Roman is the strongest of them all and Virgil the quickest.. regardless of the logic Logan still feels too uneasy for his liking. 

The warehouse is.. empty. Nothing is here and no one has come into sight.. he sees Roman relax in front of him and doesn’t have the heart to lecture him right now. 

Logan steps forward, a little closer to Virgil and white flashes in his eyes, it’s blinding.. he can’t see. Resolutely, he ignores the unease growing as he grimaces, this wasn’t good. he stumbles ever so slightly.. of course he didn’t see this coming. He can feel Patton’s hands steadying him . It must be Patton because he can hear him speaking in that the worried tone of his. If Logan had to bet he’d bet that there would be a crease of worry in Patton’s forehead. 

Shaking his head to dispel the gathering thoughts, he fights the urge the fold himself into Patton’s arms. Instead he works on blinking away the white haze. Agonizingly slowly it works, at least partly. His vision is blurry but he can see.. and that’ll have to do. 

He can make out Virgil and Roman just ahead of them, there are spotlights on all of them and he almost wants to laugh. Looks like It’s showtime. With Patton’s hand still on his arm he moves over to them. 

In front of them is a platform, it’s hanging from the ceiling attached by wire and rope. Logan doesn’t think he’s ever seen something so clumsy and half assed 

On the platform are three people. Two men and one woman. All dressed in black robes that frankly look ridiculous.. he sighs and shakes himself, he needs to focus. 

“Logan Clintwood, Roman Exater, Virgil Richards and Patton Baxter.” The woman says stepping forward, her boots clanging against the metal of the platform. 

All four of them tense, she shouldn’t know their names.

It’s Patton who addresses her, “yes, that’s us.” His tone is steel like and Logan thinks he prefers the worried Patton to this one. 

The woman laughs, “I know it’s you. I’ve got a job for you.” She waves roll of paper at them.

“We don’t take jobs..” Logan says, gritting his teeth when she smiles.

“Now you do” It’s infuriating to him.Logan wants to rip her head off. She’s assuming and that irks him.

“How are you so sure?” There’s curiosity in Virgil’s voice and Logan gets distracted by the pride that wells up within him.

“Because if you don’t take this job I’ll expose you as the killers you are. So do comply, we would hate to lose you. We’ve been watching you for some time now and we have to say you’re rather.. skilled. We would like you to take care of someone for us”

Now that.. that has his attention. 

“You wouldn’t” Roman practically shouts at her, but Logan can see that she would.. there’s a fire in her eyes and she’s not giving up.

“Roman, be quiet” Virgil hisses as one of the men draws a knife. “We don’t need to provoke them.” 

Roman half pouts and steps back This was not a job for brute strength.. not just yet.

Logan glares “Fine” he spits “we’ll take your job” He’s angry, so angry.. how dare she. After all they’ve done to stay safe. They’d worked so hard to keep this under wraps, he wasn’t going to let a bitch like this unravel that. He can feel Virgil and Roman’s disbelieving stares leveled at him but he doesn’t care. No matter what they think, there is no other way. 

The woman grins at him and he has to keep the disgust off his face. ”I knew you would.” She hands the paper to the man on her left and he scurries down a ladder at the back of the platform. He approaches Logan, ignoring Roman and Virgil who regard him careful distaste. He doesn’t speak, simply holding out the paper, which Logan takes. It feels like a death sentence, though he’s not sure why or who for.

“You have tomorrow to kill him. Hurry along now, i don’t want to be kept waiting.” She gives them a clear dismissal and they take it. It’s clear there is no fight to be had right now.. They have to bide their time.

As they leave, he glances at the paper, it’s a name and an address

CHRIS HICKLESBURG 221 ANTHEL AVENUE, CHICAGO 

Nothing more. He sighs, time to kill Chris, whoever that is. 

They bed down in yet another motel, not too far from Anthel Avenue. Roman tries to start a conversation but he’s shut down. Logan’s so tired, of this all but he’ll never tell Patton that. He’s in this until they die or quit together. As he drifts off in the cheap motel bed Logan prays that his sleep will be dreamless. Tomorrow they will go.  
\---  
The morning is spent packing up their things. There is no real rush and it would be careless of them to leave any of their equipment.

Anthel Avenue is ten minutes away, Logan feels like his skin is itching in anticipation of the kill. He enjoys it, he’s never going to deny that he does. Humans in the throes of death are.. fascinating and the thrill that he gets when killing is unmatched. Though, lately, he’s felt less thrilled and more vulnerable. Logan hates being vulnerable. 

The poor breakfast service at the motel does nothing for them, it never does. They decide to eat out. It’s become a ritual of sorts for them to plan a kill over a sticky table while eating a diner’s greasy fast food. 

They head to the nearest diner, a place called Sunny Jim’s and order their food. Roman tries to flirt with the waitress, failing spectacularly may he add. Even Virgil looks amused. maybe if Logan tried hard enough he could pretend that they weren’t killers, that they were friends eating at a run down diner together. But Logan isn’t one for make believe. 

As soon as the waitress is gone ,they’re planning. They don’t know this man, or his grievances or why he’s wanted dead but his death will be quick and cold, no ‘passion’ behind it. The actual planning focuses on getting into their targets home.

“The obvious option is to break in. However, we don’t know if he’ll be in or if he will be alone. We don’t have long enough to build his trust or scout his home. We have today and that’s all.” Logan rattles out as he picks at his food.

“Actually.. we could gain his trust.” And it’s Virgil, who can always see other ways, that speaks up next.

“..I don’t follow. Virgil, explain?”

“Think. Who’s let into homes across the country with little to no questioning? Not friends, not family. Another type of person. Who tends to wear a uniform” 

“You want us to pose as police?!” Roman speaks far too loud and Logan wants to hit him again but Patton is glaring at him, which.. seems to do the trick. 

“No, you idiot. I want us to pose as repairmen. That way we can scope the house out and have an excuse to be inside for an extended period of time”

Logan hums, yes.. he can see the thinking behind that. “That could work, actually. If we play it right, it would work” 

They finish eating and planning It’s hardly a sound proof plan but a sound proof plan would be impossible to make with their time frame. It will serve its purpose.   
\---  
Logan sighs as he stands on Chris’s doorstep, a tool kit in hand. The sooner this was over the better.

This uniform itches. He feels out of place, bare without his own clothes. But he digresses, he has a job to do. Now, he must pray that Chris is the gullible type. 

They stole the uniform from.. somewhere, he doesn’t know. Roman got them. He doesn’t care enough to chase it up, how sloppy of him.

He doesn’t feel right doing this, he knows that stealing is the least of their crimes but it feels different to killing. Very different. 

They’d agreed that only Logan was necessary, a group of them entering Chris’s house would look out of place, especially when his body is found.

Logan fixes a smile on his face and adjusts the stupid cap he’s wearing before knocking on the door.

It’s two minutes until Chris answers the door and another five minutes Logan spends convincing Chris that it’s time for an electronic check up. Gullible Chris won’t stand a chance. As he steps inside and heads to the breaker box, Logan wonders if he could’ve gotten through the window in that time. He’s sure he could’ve.

He feels like a fool standing here listening to Chris’s rambling as he fiddles with the breaker box but.. no one suspects the fool. 

He wastes half an hour pretending to be working, it’s irritating to say the least. He needs a chance.

Thinking quickly, Logan politely requests a drink. If Chris’s back was turned this would be a hell of a lot easier. He almost laughs as Chris goes to fulfill his request. Fate isn’t always a bitch. 

He follows Chris to the kitchen with a knife in hand, watching for a second as Chris starts to pour him a drink. He’s smiling as he slips an arm around Chris’s waist. Of course Chris struggles but Logan is quicker, pinning him against the counter easily. 

“What are you doing!” He ignores the outcry and cleanly slices Chris’s throat with his knife. 

There’s no point wasting more time. He lets Chris fall on the counter and works on busting the back doors lock. In the police’s eyes, this would be a failed robbery. He rummages through the drawers and scatters a few possessions over the floor.

After checking Chris is dead and taking a few photos of his body he exits the house, it’s done. 

He needs a drink.. maybe more than one. 

It’s a few hours before Logan stumbles his way back to the motel room. Fuck everything.. He ignores the others swimming faces and passes out on his bed, still in the wretched uniform.  
\--  
The next morning Logan wakes up with a yell in his throat and alcohol induced sickness curling around his stomach. He’s sat up, terror had fueled his movements, His head hurts and he doesn’t want to get out of bed, he’s so tired. Vaguely he thanks whatever god he thinks of first that the others are still asleep. With a grunt, he falls back onto the bed and promises himself he’ll be up soon; before the others at least. 

Half an hour later he crawls out of his scratchy bed and goes to shower, irritation and dread clinging to him no matter how hard he scrubs at his skin. He steps out of the shower with red skin and feeling like he’s been flayed to the bone, what’s wrong with him? He shakes himself as if that’ll do anything and he gets dressed, each piece of clothing serving as his armor. He’s pristine when he’s finished and that quells some of the dread. Appearances matter.

The others wake up to see him sat on his now made bed, flicking through the photographs he took of Chris’ dead body. He discards any that are blurry or unclear, she needs proof and he needs to not be exposed. 

It’s time to go back to the warehouse. There’s no knife this time, no goose chase, just a clear goal one that Logan is determined not to miss. Ready, aim, fire, bitch.   
\--  
They waste no time with entering carefully, all of them are ready to get this over with. Roman and Virgil stay outside keeping watch. It’s the middle of the day and they couldn’t be caught now, not after all of this effort to keep this bitch silent. It’s just Logan and Patton who face her now. 

She’s not on her platform, instead she’s standing in the middle of the room flanked by one of her lackies.

“We killed him. It’s done” he speaks into the silence. half of him regrets breaking it, half of him wants this to be over already. 

“Do you have proof?” She looks delighted, if a little suspicious. Logan nods and tosses her the photos, two of them, showing Chris’s body and the cut across his throat that killed him. 

“What did he do? Why’d you want him dead?” Patton asks.

Logan has to admit he’s curious, what could this boring man do to piss off these people?

She laughs “It’s cute that you want to know but fine, I’ll tell you. He did nothing, he was a family member to one of our traitors. We wanted to send the bastard a message” 

Logan feels queasy, this is wrong. This goes against their routines, against their patterns, this is wrong.

But Patton? Patton is furious, Logan can see it on his face.

“He didn’t deserve death” Patton doesn’t shout, but his voice is laced with ice and his fists are clenched. The woman shrugs “He’s just another dead body. No need to get so snippy” 

Somehow Logan finds himself between them. “Stop it. We came to do something and it’s done. Patton please” He looks at Patton with half desperation and half exhaustion.. he doesn’t want to fight. Patton nods and he whirls around to face the woman, morphing his face into stone “Now you leave us alone” 

She raises her hands in mock surrender and laughs “Very we-“ she’s interrupted by screaming.. Virgil’s screaming to be precise.

Immediately they’re running, towards the exit, where the scream came from. Logan hates that he’s turning his back on her but Virgil wouldn’t scream without reason. 

They burst out the door to see Virgil kneeling.. blood pooling around him, but he looks fine. it’s not until they move closer that they see Roman flat out on his back with blood spilling out of his side. 

Patton’s rushing over to Roman but Logan can’t move.. He watches Patton scramble to put pressure on Roman’s side, he feels numb, why? He doesn’t like Roman.. vaguely he registers Virgil getting up and moving towards him but he doesn’t care.

His mind is roaring. He doesn’t know why but he knows she did this, she and her missing goon did this. Suddenly he’s moving back towards the warehouse, towards the woman. She’ll pay. 

Virgil catches his arm, when did he get so close? “Logan, stop. For a second, stop and listen. She doesn’t know about our other kills, she only knows about my parents. The rest is guesswork” the fire in Logan burns brighter.. she’s done. 

He nods at Virgil stiffly before he’s running again. He bursts into the warehouse and sees her standing there, where he left her. He doesn’t care enough to wonder why just yet. She played them, she used them, she hurt Roman. 

She smirks “Did you see the present I left you? Such a shame it was the handsome one who got in the way. I meant to kill Virgil.”

“I saw more than enough, and I know enough to say that you will die today” Logan doesn’t quell the fire in his voice. 

“Kill me if you wish. It won’t fix things” he can see the tremble in her fingers as much as she tries to hide it. She’s scared and he loves it.

“I know. I just want you dead” Logan all but snarls and he’s bowling towards her, she flinches and he grins.. there’s the rush he’s so dearly missed. 

She backs off as he approaches but it’s not hard to fling himself at her. They land with a thud and Logan feels his knee twinge, he ignores it and focuses on her squirming beneath him. “If I had time I would hang you from your platform and cut your limbs off one by one. But I don’t have time.” He sits up, pinning her to the floor with his body. She wont get away.. 

She looks panicked but tries to force a smirk onto her face. She’s lost and they both know it. It doesn’t quieten her though “Poor Logan. Look at you, you’re wearing thin, I can tell. You know it too, don’t you? You’re tired, so tired, far more than usual”

She’s babbling and he rolls his eyes “Shut up” he slips his knife out of his boot and raises it above her, preparing himself. 

He can feel adrenaline rushing through him and he grins, he feels alive. She giggles “why? You know I’m right Logan. Poor smart Logan who’s wearing-“ he cuts her off, bringing the knife down, stabbing her in the stomach. He hardly flinches as blood spatters over him, over them both, and she gurgles 

“I told you to shut up” She gasps and squirms and he brings the knife to her throat. As much as he wanted her to have a slow death he needed to make sure she was dead. “Goodbye” he mutters as he slits her throat.

He climbs off of her body and stumbles to the entrance.

She was right.. He’s tired of this. But tiredness isn’t enough for him to quit. 

Time to deal with Roman dying on them. The fucking idiot.


End file.
